Oh, my my my
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's song. Oneshot.


**_A/N- _**I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, and reading my astronomy text book is annoying me to no end, so I'm writing this instead. It's a one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song,_ (Mary's song) Oh, my my my._ And of course, Luke and Lorelai are the stars in this baby. And as you will all see it is very AU. I won't be going into much back story, but just know that the Danes and the Gilmore's have known each other for years, and so of course their kids are growing up together. See, in my head, Avery (Luke's mom,) grew up in Hartford. She's around Emily's age, and the two spent their childhood and teenager years together. Only difference is that Avery fell in love with a rugged, small town boy, and Emily found a Yale man. Oh, and I changed up some ages. There, that should do it.

Oh, and if you haven't already listened to the song, you should. It's very cute.

Enoy! And please review!

**Gilmore girls: Oneshot**

**(Java Junkie's song) Oh, my my my **

_she was 7 and he was 9..._

"How come I can't help?" Lorelai grumped as she tossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"You're a girl," Luke said with a shrug. "Boys build tents." Lorelai's face fell further.

"Lucas," William warned as he grabbed the hammer that he would soon use to push the rods into the ground.

"I change my mind, I don't want to sleep out here," Lorelai complained with a sulking face.

"Honey, why don't you come inside. Lizzie is dying to show you her new doll," Avery said with a smile, having just come from the house to rescue the poor girl.

Lorelai shook her head. "But I want to help, and Luke is being mean and won't let me," she said with a pointing index finger at the boy.

"She doesn't know how to do it," Luke defended as he pulled the tent from the backpack. "And she's not big enough," he added.

"Yes I am!"

"No!" Luke yelled.

"Will," Avery pleaded.

The man quickly turned to look at his son. "Stop it or you're sleeping inside," he warned.

The young boy turned to glare at Lorelai, but gave in, not wanting to lose a night out camping. "Fine."

"Good, now both of you inside; I'll set this up."

"But, dad,"

Will shook his head. "Go," he urged.

Luke sighed. He dropped the backpack, then stomped his way towards the house. Lorelai's face brightened as she turned after him.

"Go away," the boy said without turning around.

Lorelai shook her head as she skipped her way into the kitchen. "Play dolls with me and Lizzie."

"Dolls are for girls," the boy said with disgust as he went to pull the fridge open.

"She has a boy doll!" Lorelai defended while keeping behind him.

"Stop following me."

Lorelai's face brightened as her lips curled to a smile. "Not until you play dolls with us. We need a boy for Ken."

Luke shook his head. "I'm going to watch tv; leave me alone," he grumped with pushing the straw through his juice box and turning down the hall.

"But, Luke, we need you!" Lorelai whined

The boy stopped at the base of the stairs then snapped around to look at her. "Go away, or I'll punch you."

Lorelai frowned. "You can't punch me, I'm a girl."

"You're an annoying girl, and I'm bigger than you, so you better stop," he cautioned.

Lorelai brows furrowed. "Fine, I'm going to play with Liz," she said with a nod while turning past him and starting up the stairs. But she stopped on the third one and turned to look at him. "I can punch you too, you know."

"Yeah, right," Luke scoffed. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him.

Of course, just an hour later, the silly threats had been forgotten. William had finished up with the tent and just in time, too, right when the sun was falling in the sky. He called the kids, who came running with big smiles, and Avery followed with happy eyes and a bag of marshmallows. Will set all three kids up around the fire he had going and the two adults kept careful watch as they held their sticks over the flames. The worried mom kept especially to close to her five old baby girl, who was the youngest of the bunch.

The time passed quickly with laughter and jokes as the moon shined bright in the big sky. Avery was dozing in a chair on the patio with a sleeping Lizzie on her lap, while Will was cleaning up the dishes inside, from dinner. Luke and Lorelai were lying on their sleeping bags, looking up at the sky.

"Pretty," Lorelai murmured as her head rolled to look at Luke.

The boy shrugged as he kept his eyes on the scattered stars.

"Did you make a wish?" she asked.

"No."

Lorelai's face fell. "You never make a wish," she said with a pout.

"Then make one for me."

"No, that's cheating," Lorelai argued. "Make a wish, please?" she begged. "Come on, we can do it at the same time," she tried to entice. "One... two... three," she counted before clamping her eyes shut.

Silence followed for but a second before she peaked one eye open to check on Luke. She was ready to yell at him, but didn't have to when she found that his were shut, too. So instead she closed her lids and made a wish.

"There," Luke said a minute later, "I made a wish."

Lorelai opened her eyes. "Me too," she said with a smile. "Want to hear mine?"

"No."

"But if I tell you, you can do it."

Luke turned to look at her with a confused face. "Do what?" he asked.

"Kiss me," she said simply.

The boy's confusion just grew. "I don't want to kiss you."

Lorelai shook her head. "You have to," she argued. "I'm a girl, and you're a boy and we have to kiss. Like your mom and dad, and my mom and dad," she reasoned. "Please? Really quick," she promised.

Luke shook his head while looking back at the sky. "When we get older, I'll kiss you," he offered with a shrug.

"Hey," William whispered while kissing his drowsy wife's forehead. "They asleep?" he asked while jerking his head at Luke and Lorelai.

Avery tilted her face up to give him a lazy smile. "I don't think so," she said.

Will turned back to look at the kids and when he did, he was just in time to see it. Luke finally gave in, leaning towards Lorelai to kiss her, but the girl bounced up, and her laughter filled their yard as she ran a good distance away.

Will laughed. "Already trying to get a girl," he said while shaking his head. "That's my boy."

Avery's eyes widened. "Oh, my," she murmured.

_she was 16, and he was 18..._

"I can't believe it," Avery gushed as she pressed her palm over her mouth, trying to hold back the tears.

"Mom," Luke groaned as he adjusted his tie.

"Prom!" Emily exclaimed. "You're taking my daughter to the prom," she awed.

"So fast," Avery mumbled. "You grew up so fast," she said with watery eyes as she reached to swat the boy's hands away to fix the tie herself. "I'm going to be a wreck at your graduation," she warned through her sniffles. "My baby's graduating high school next month. Oh my God," she gasped as a new round of tears boiled.

"Did I call it, or what?" Will said with a big smile.

Richard laughed. "Yes, you did."

Will shrugged. "I mean they were always hanging around each other, and then your daughter kissed my boy," he said with a shake of his head as his lips were curled to a smile at the memory of the teens' first kiss. The two were in the Hardware store, like most days after school. His son was working behind the counter when he came out of the store room to witness the act. Lorelai planted one on Luke, and then bolted out of there before his son could say a word. It took the teen a second, but Luke managed to run after her before she could get very far. Will couldn't help but laugh at the moment that happened just three years ago.

"And your son took my daughter out on her first date," Richard agreed as they came from his study to find Lorelai walking down the staircase.

"Ten bucks says they'll get married," Will bet.

"How do I look?" Lorelai asked nervously as she stopped on the small landing. "I mean I know you really like blue on me, but this red one was just calling my name and I couldn't ignore it. And then I found these shoes that just went perfectly with it and I had to keep it," she explained quickly with her eyes on Luke, waiting for his reaction. "It's not too simple, is it?" she asked while looking down at the dress that fell just above her knees. "I just know you like simple, but not too simple, right? So I thought this was good... maybe I should have gotten a blue dress," she winced while biting down on her lower lip.

Luke shook his head while taking the few strides, then hopping up on the couple of stairs to brace his hands on her hips, not caring that they had an audience. "You look..." he started, but was unable to finish. He was at a loss for words.

"I look...?"

"Amazing," Luke awed while trailing his eyes up and down her dress.

Lorelai's lips spread. "Yeah?" she asked, hopeful, while gripping her hands around his wrists.

"Yeah," he agreed while looking up to find her eyes.

"You like the red?"

Luke nodded. "Beautiful," he said before brushing a soft kiss across her lips.

"Oh, my," Emily whispered.

_xxx_

With a big smile on her face, Lorelai ran around the naked angel fountain and jumped into Luke's waiting truck.

"Hey," she said excitedly while sliding across the bench.

"New maid?" Luke asked knowingly.

Lorelai nodded. "Yup, and the Gilmore's are visiting Gran. Now step on it, Butch, and do it quietly. Don't want Sophie to hear your truck," she warned.

Luke nodded while swerving around the loop of the drive and taking off on yet another late night excursion.

When Lorelai's parents were away and it was a nice night, Luke drove the pair to Stars Hollow. The bridge above the lake had become their sort of spot.

"So what'd your dad tell your mom this time?" Lorelai asked curiously as Luke nudged the truck onto the highway.

The man shrugged as they picked up speed. "I don't know, but I think she's figured it out."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "And you don't think she minds?"

Luke took his girlfriend's hand and locked his fingers between hers before saying," I hope not."

Lorelai leaned back against the seat as her eyes watched the scenery in front of her.

"I don't think she minds," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

Luke turned to smile at her. "Me either."

They drove along, words being spoken here and there, and most of them coming from Lorelai. It was late and her coffee high had worn out a while ago so there wasn't much babbling going on. It was mostly a comfortable silence that filled the truck as they traveled down pretty deserted roads.

"Hey, you know what I realized," Lorelai said while turning to look at Luke.

"What?"

"We don't have a song," she said with a frown. "Why don't we have a song?" she asked while reaching to turn the radio on.

Luke shrugged and said, "We don't need a song."

"But every great couple has a song," she argued while flipping back and forth to different stations, trying to find some inspiration.

"Really?" Luke challenged. "Every couple? There's not one without a song?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Apparently us," she answered. "We need a song," she said firmly.

Luke reached for her hand, two a.m being too late for the tired teen to listen to music. "We'll be our own song."

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "What? How can we be our own song?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"You're confusing when you're sleepy," she said while sticking her arm out again, but Luke stopped her.

"I'll find someone to write a song about us, okay? No radio," he pleaded.

"Really?" Lorelai asked with excited eyes.

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

"What would they write?" she asked curiously.

"About us."

"What about us?" Lorelai hedged as she pulled his arm up then rested against his side.

Luke shrugged. "About this. About you and me, driving to the lake at two in the morning. About us sneaking around. About your constant rambling," he finished with a grin while turning to glance at her.

Lorelai smiled as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Good song."

Luke nodded in agreement before kissing the top of her head.

When they arrived in Stars Hollow, Luke nudged Lorelai awake, knowing that she liked to watch the small town scenery go by. She's told him time and time again that she wished she lived in this town, with him. And not just because of Kirk, but because she liked that everyone was like one big family. And she wanted to be closer to her boyfriend. Her best friend. She hated being miles away, in the town of the rich and the boring. He promised to make that happen as soon as he could.

"We're here?" Lorelai questioned while rubbing her sleep dazed eyes.

"Almost," Luke assured her.

Lorelai nodded. She sat up a little and focused her eyes on the windshield. "Pretty," she commented.

"Yeah," Luke nodded as they passed the Gazebo that was covered in white Christmas lights. "Taylor's idea. Something about being festive all year 'round, or something," the teen grumped. "The guy gets to be town selectmen this year, and he's turning the place upside down," Luke complained.

Lorelai smiled as she tossed her arm over Luke's tummy and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I like it."

"I know," Luke said gently while spreading his hand over her belly.

It only took a few minutes and soon they arrived at the quiet lake. Lorelai hoped out the moment the truck came to stop and hurried across the bridge with a towel in her hand. She plopped down at the center and dangled her legs over the edge before lying back and looking up at the sky. Luke was quick to join her.

"I want that one," she said with a pointing finger to the bright star above her.

Luke smiled. "Name?" he asked, playing along with their game.

"Hmmm," Lorelai hummed thoughtfully. "Robert," she decided.

"Robert?" Luke questioned.

"Deniro."

"Ah."

"Kind of looks like him," she said with a shrug.

A moment of silence passed before Lorelai broke it. "Remember when I dared you to kiss me," she asked quietly.

Luke nodded and said, "You ran away."

"Well, you know, if you wanted to do it now, you can," she said carelessly.

Luke grinned. "You won't run away?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't move like a seven year old anymore. You could probably get over here before I even sat up, Butch."

"Yeah, God forbid you come over to me," he said with a roll of the eyes while leaning over to her.

"No coffee," she reminded him with a smile as he swung his leg over her body and hovered above her.

"Too late for coffee," he reminded her gently.

"Kiss," she said while tapping her lips.

Luke nodded. "Never too late for that."

"Never," Lorelai agreed just before his lips touched hers.

And they went on to make love on that bridge with Lorelai's eyes looking up at the sky, and Luke's face buried in her neck. It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Despite the hardwood beneath them, it was the very place that they both lost their virginity to each other. It wasn't a bed or anything, but Luke just couldn't refuse her pouting lips and baby blue eyes. She had him many moons ago, and he knew she was it for him.

It was well past four and the teens were well into an argument, a bickering match that had been going on the whole ride back.

"I did not kiss Carrie Duncan!" Luke defended for the millionth time.

"Yeah? Then what was that crack she made earlier?" Lorelai challenged. The two had run into Carrie when they stopped at the 24 mart for some Sodas. "And why the hell is she out so late, anyway," Lorelai complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She tried to kiss me, okay," he explained while turning down her street.

"I knew you were acting weird when I got there," Lorelai said at the memory of the Stars Hollow High pep rally that was just weeks ago.

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I didn't kiss her."

"But she kissed you, and you let it happen."

"And what was I supposed to do? Hit her?" he asked, losing patience.

"Oh, gee, I don't know... how 'bout telling her you have a girlfriend," Lorelai said while jabbing her finger to her chest.

"I pulled away not two seconds later. I didn't do anything wrong," he said firmly.

"That girl's a slut. She'll sleep with anyone," Lorelai complained with a shake of her head. "Did you sleep with her?" she asked point blank.

Luke's eyes widened. "Are you really asking me that?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes."

He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the road to find a green light. "I'm not even answering that."

"I'll claw her eyes out, I swear I will," Lorelai threatened. "And then I'll claw yours out, too."

"You're being ridiculous," Luke said while pulling up in her drive.

"You cheated on me!"

"I did not cheat on you! It was a kiss! One that I didn't start or encourage, so don't blame me!"

"Whatever," Lorelai said while reaching to open the door before Luke could even bring the truck to a full stop.

"Lorelai!" he called after her.

"Shut up!" she hissed, not wanting the maid to wake up. "Go home," she added before turning to go inside.

Luke banged on the rim of the steering wheel before leaning back against his seat with a sigh.

Lorelai rushed through the house quickly, having memorized many years ago the weak spots on the hardwood floor, and the creaks in the stairs. She was careful, but like breathing, managed to avoid the small obstacles without much thought, and hurried to her room in seconds.

She made a bee line for her bed and fell back on it before closing her eyes and chanting, "he didn't sleep with her," over and over again in her head. She knew it wasn't true. In her heart, she did. And she knew that kiss was all Carrie; the girl had a reputation, but still, it hurt her. Luke was her boyfriend, and they never had a fight, not like this. Silly things, things they laughed about when the bickering match would end. But this wasn't silly, not to her. This was over another girl kissing her boy friend, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She trusted Luke with everything in her, and was determined that he was the one for her. That he would be her one and only boyfriend and they would be happy forever. Together and happy. She knew it wasn't impossible. It happens to people. But this was something he hid from her, something kind of big. And if it really was all Carrie, why didn't he just tell her? This was all going through Lorelai's mind as eventually sleep won and her body fell into unconsciousness.

Just hours later, she awoke to find bright rays barging through her window, and immediately she regret the decision to open her eyes and rolled onto her stomach to avoid the annoying light.

"Excuse me, Miss Gilmore,"

Lorelai rolled her head to the door. "Come in," she said drowsily.

The maid opened the door carefully to announce that breakfast was ready.

"Okay, I'll be right down," Lorelai assured the new maid. The woman nodded before leaving.

It took the teen a minute, but finally, she rolled out of bed and went to her dresser to change into some new clothes, having never put p.j's on last night. She peaked out the window, like she did every morning, and her jaw fell at what she saw.

Lorelai raced through the house and yanked the front door open to see Luke's truck- well really, his dad's- sitting in her driveway. Her eyes narrowed as she marched to the car and knocked on the window.

Luke jumped, having only dozed on and off all night and never really falling into a deep sleep. He looked up to find a not so happy Lorelai standing outside. Quickly he reached to roll down the window.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" she yelled. "My parents will be here any minute!" she panicked.

"Lorelai,I,"

"Come out here," she demanded.

Luke sighed. He turned to open his door and hoped from the car.

Lorelai blew out a breath as she braced her hands on her hips. "Were you here all night?"

Luke nodded while looking down at the floor.

Lorelai's face fell as her hands went limb at her sides. "You were out here all night? You stayed in your truck all night?" she asked in awe.

The man nodded again.

"Luke, please look at me," she said gently. He peaked up at her and Lorelai immediately cupped her hands around his cheeks. "I can't believe you stayed here all night," she said while brushing her thumbs across his scruffy face.

"I couldn't leave, not like that," Luke said helplessly.

Lorelai nodded. She moved her hands to wrap her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his chest. "Thank you," she said, her voice mumbled.

Luke held her tight against him as he repeatedly kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Lorelai," he apologized sincerely.

"I know," she said while looking up at him. "Me too."

"It won't happen again, no matter what," he promised.

Lorelai nodded. "Make- up kiss?" she asked while tipping her lips up at him.

Luke laughed, but leaned to peck her lips.

"And we'll really make up later," she promised before breaking away from him. "Now get out of here before my parents get home."

_she was 21, and he was 23_

"I did it," Lorelai said with a proud smile. "I made it through Yale in one piece."

Luke looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her tummy just a little tighter. "You did it," he said with a nod.

Lorelai reached up to kiss his cheek, then settled back against his chest and looked out at the water as her legs hung over the bridge. "Now what to do with my nifty little busines degree," she said thoughtfully. "What are you going to do with yours?" she asked while looking up at him.

Luke shrugged. "What I've been doing."

"Yeah," Lorelai said while turning back to the lake. "You're good with your dad's store."

Luke nodded. "And when the old man retires, I'll take over. Maybe turn it into something else."

"But your good with tools and stuff," Lorelai argued.

"We'll see."

Lorelai nodded as she swung the tassel around the graduation cap that was in her hand.

"So, I, uh, have something for you," Luke said a moment later, his voice nervous.

"Oh, a present?" Lorelai said with sparkling eyes as she sat up and turned to him.

Luke nodded. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black box. Lorelai's eyes widened when she saw it. "What is that?" she asked.

"Open it," Luke insisted.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Tell me what it is."

"Open it and see."

Lorelai snatched the box from his hand and flipped it open faster than Luke could blink.

"Oh my," Lorelai gasped. "What is this?"

"It's a ring."

"What kind of ring?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "A diamond ring."

"And what is the diamond ring for," she leaded.

Luke sighed. "It was supposed to ask you to marry me."

"So it's a talking ring?"

"Well it'd be an engagement ring if you say yes."

"Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed while throwing her arms around his neck.

Luke laughed as he held her tight.

"Put it on for me?" she asked quietly with her face close to his neck as she twisted the box to let the light hit the diamond.

Luke took the ring out from the box carefully, and then raised her hand to slip it onto her finger. Once it was in place, he raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed her finger, right below the ring.

Lorelai smiled while burying her face in his neck and spreading several kisses along his skin. "I knew you'd ask me sooner or later," she gloated with the biggest, happiest smile.

_She was 22, and he was 24_

"I do," Lorelai said after the Reverend read her vows.

The man smiled, and then turned to Luke. "And do you, Lucas William Danes, take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Luke agreed.

"Well then you may now kiss your bride," he announced.

Claps and cheers filled the square as Luke took his new bride in his arms and poured his heart into their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Look at them," Avery gushed as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You owe me ten bucks," Will said, remembering their wager.

Richard laughed. "I don't think I was stupid enough to bet against you, but nice try."

"They're married," Emily awed. "I could be a grandma soon," she realized with watery eyes. "Oh, my."

Avery nodded. "Oh, my, indeed."

_xxx_

"It looks different," Lorelai said as they pulled up to their new house.

"Bad different?" Luke asked with a frown as he put the car in park.

Lorelai shook her head. "Just different. Like it's really ours now. We're going to live here," she said happily while looking out the windshield.

"Yeah," Luke said with a smile as he pulled his keys from the ignition and turned to open his door. He then quickly ran around to Lorelai's side and opened the door before she could.

"Thank you, kind sir," Lorelai said with a grin as she put her hand in his and let him help her from his new truck. He had just bought it a week ago. A Ford Chevy truck, just like his dad's but his was green, and of course, a newer model.

"Hey, you two!" Babette called from her house when she spotted the newlyweds next door. "Back from the honey moon?!"

"Yeah!" Lorelai called with a smile.

"How was the vineyard?!"

"Beautiful! We had a great time!"

"I bet!" the older woman said with a grin.

"We'll see ya later, Babette," Lorelai said with a smile.

Thankfully, they were already moved in. There stuff was inside, and ready to be used. They just had their few suitcases from the honeymoon, all of which Luke brushed off, saying it could wait until later.

"Whoa!" Lorelai squealed when Luke picked her up bridal style and started up the porch stairs. "What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh while hooking her arms around his neck.

"Carrying my bride over the threshold," he said with a shrug.

"And we're here," he announced a moment later before setting her on her feet.

"Couldn't even get me to the couch, huh?"

"You're not exactly a sack of potatoes."

Lorelai gasped. "Did you just call me fat?!," she laughed.

"Hell no, you're far from fat," he denied while turning to close the door. "Especially after all that exercise this past week," he said with a gleam in his eyes

"Speaking of exercise, I think it's time to christen our new home," she said with a serious nod.

"Yeah, you're right," Luke said with a solemn nod before turning to lock the door. "Come here," he growled playfully while advancing on her.

Lorelai shrieked as she turned and ran through the house. Of course she couldn't outrun butch and the man caught her on the stairs, where their clothes left a trail from there, to their bedroom.

_she was 25, and he was 27_

"I still can't believe it," Lorelai said with a shake of her head as she looked down at the little baby in her arms.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, his eyes glued to his newborn daughter as he rocked back and forth.

"We made twins," Lorelai awed as she pushed her feet back and forth to sway the swing.

"We made twins," Luke repeated.

Lorelai leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her little boy's head before looking up at his father. "You and me, we're going to be good," she said with confidence.

"Yeah."

"We can do this," she said firmly.

Luke took her hand and joined them together before looking out to watch as the sun was rising higher in the sky. "For many years to come."

"Forever and ever," Lorelai murmured softly

"Forever," Luke agreed.

Loerlai sighed as a smile spread her over lips. She looked down at her little boy, then back at Luke and their baby girl, and couldn't help but say, "Oh, my."

THE END

**Please Review!**


End file.
